The invention relates to hammers and more specifically to novel structure that is incorporated into the hammer head assembly.
Conventional hammers having a metal head have existed for over a hundred years. Often these hammers have a claw portion for removing nails. There have been relatively few improvements in hammers in the last fifty years. The front face of the head of conventional hammers generally have a round configuration.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved hammer having a head portion whose front face has a triangular configuration.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved hammer whose front face of its head portion has a center point that lies on the horizontal axis that passes through the center of gravity of the hammer head assembly.
It another object of the invention to provide an improved hammer having a head portion with a horizontally oriented top wall and two downwardly inwardly oriented side walls that meet at their bottom edge.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved hammer that has structure in the top end of the handle and shank portion of the hammer head assembly for magnetically gripping a nail while starting to hammer the same.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved hammer having its top surface between the shank portion and the claw poriton to be used with a block or cats paw for extra leverage.